customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Parasomnia
"I'm nothing more than a bad dream and if you have any sense you'll leave it at that.." ''~ Parasomnia (upon being asked who she is by Totem) '''Parasomnia' is a supernatural antihero associated with the Dreamscape and was originally one of the Lords Of Sleep until she was caught in a battle with the demon known as Insomnia, ever since that fateful day Parasomnia has walked between the realm of the waking and sleep protecting mortals from the increasingly sinister plans being set in motion by Insomnia - although protective of mortals Parasomnia is much less tolerant of fellow spirits and is quick to express her hatred of other creatures of the Dreamscape: especially those who refuse to fight against Insomnia.. Origin When the first creature fell asleep the Dreamscape was born - created out of the dreams of others and growing continually as more beings slept it soon became a parallel-world in its own right and the Lords Of Sleep were formed to keep harmony in the Dreamscape: these Lords were named Morpheus, Parasomnia, Hypnos, Daydreamer and Nightmare. Parasomnia was always the rebel of the group and liked to cause mischief, she got along well with Nightmare however and the two saw each other as sisters - for untold centuries this was the way things played out, the Dreamscape was relatively balanced and the Lords Of Sleep reigned without much opposition or strife other than the occassional prank or two played by the mischievious sisters. Then it all changed: from the darkness a demon emerged - slaying all of the Lords Of Sleep except Parasomnia, horrified at seeing her friends dead she fought the beast to near-death but was forced to flee into the waking world as the demon lay waste to the Dreamscape and began causing havoc: the demon would soon name itself Insomnia and Parasomnia swore vengeance on it for the devastation it had caused. Naming herself Silvia Price Parasomnia lived amongst mortals by day and braved the Dreamscape by night - due to her prolonged exposure to humanity she grew to form a strong protective bond with them and made an oath to protect them from Insomnia and it's followers at any cost: though her sense of mischief had long given way to a much darker personality and she had no problems with dealing harsh "justice" to any that got in her way. Parasomnia hasn't changed much over the years save for intensifying her war against the demon that stole her homeland, she knows Insomnia has only just begun it's centuries-long scheme and although she isn't sure what it is yet she is determined to ensure Insomnia won't get the chance to finish it.. Powers Parasomnia can enter the Dreamscape and by default enter the dreams of others - while in this dimension she takes on a variety of reality-shifting abilities akin to magic - she specialises in disrupting the Dreamscape and as a result can cause cataclysmic effects on the alien landscape but tends to show restraint: if she was to damage the Dreamscape too badly she would risk incurring the wrath of higher-beings such as Hubris or even the Supreme Being - and even she is not foolish enough to risk that. When in her human form she can regenerate at a fast rate and is immune to both ageing and disease - she can also induce hallucinations in others of an often frightening nature and sense people's inner-emotion via empathy: her powers are unique in the fact they actually work better against powerful telepaths than they do people with no psionic protection. In addition to all this Parasomnia can sense supernatural-beings and track them down - her tracking-sense is especially potent against beings connected to the Dreamscape or its sister-realm the Mindscape. Category:Grey Morality Category:Inferno Pendragon